Zerstörtes Wir, einsames Ich, zeitloses Uns
by Nayina
Summary: Slash DM/HP so mehr oder weniger nebenbei noch DM/PP und HP/GW... Draco und Harry lieben sich, doch diese Liebe darf nicht sein. Die Zukunft darf keine gemeinsame sein. Sad-end je nach dem o.O , charadeath Untertitel: Geh nicht unter Rating: K oder T


Hallo ihr Lieben!

Hier bin ich wieder und das, was ich nach langer Zeit noch mal hervorgebracht habe, steht on. Nun ja, mich haut es nicht um, weil es nur 3 Seiten sind und die sind auch noch größtenteils depressiv… aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden und ich hoffe, ihr seht diese Story anders als ich.

Ich widme sie meiner Freundin Eva, weil sie es dieses Mal war, die mir den Titel für die Story gab. Ich bin ihr dafür sehr dankbar! –knuddel-

Es geht wie immer um Dray und Harry… diesmal aber mit so etwas wie einem sad end… je nachdem wie man es sieht…auf jeden Fall mit Charadeath (mir tat es auch weh…)

Viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, die ich noch liebgewinnen werde

Nayina

Zerstörtes Wir, einsames Ich, zeitloses Uns

Ich sehe dich an und wieder steigt in mir dieses ungewisse Gefühl hoch. Du sitzt neben mir und ich weiß, dass auch du dir um mich Gedanken machst. All deine Gedanken kreisen um mich. Das hast du selbst gesagt und ich konnte dir nur stumm zustimmen, denn wie sollte ich jemals an jemand oder etwas anderes als dich denken? Dinge die uns beschäftigen, bleiben so lange in unserem Kopf, bis wir sie vergessen, oder bis sie erledigt sind. Dich zu vergessen würde weh tun. Und die Sache mit dir kann ich nicht so einfach erledigen. Dinge, die einen beschäftigen, und die man weder vergisst, noch erledigen kann, beschäftigen einen das ganze Leben lang. Ich versuche seit nunmehr drei Jahren irgendwie weiter zu kommen. Und du versuchst es auch. Aber wir bleiben auf der Stelle stehen. Einen winzigen Schritt weiter sind wir gekommen. Indem wir unsere Feindschaft begraben haben und stattdessen unserer Liebe Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt haben. Man könnte es genauso gut einen Schritt zurück nennen, denn ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung muss irgendwann wieder in die richtige gehen. Unsere Liebe ist die falsche Richtung. Und dennoch treffen wir uns jedes Mal wieder, säuseln uns liebevolle Worte zu und bewundern uns gegenseitig.

Ich bemerke, dass du einen Zettel in meine Richtung schiebst. Wir sitzen in Geschichte der Zauberei, also könntest du eigentlich auch reden. So wie alle anderen sich flüsternd unterhalten, abgesehen von Granger.

Aber du hast schon immer ungern viel geredet, wenn ich da war. Ich habe dich mal darauf angesprochen. Du sagtest, ich sei der Einzige, bei dem du wirklich du selbst sein könntest, weil ich dich ohne Worte verstehe.

„Menschen sind dumm, Draco" hast du zu mir gesagt und diese Ansicht fand ich seltsam, „Zauberer genauso wie Muggel. Sie haben verlernt, sich fast stumm zu verständigen. Jeder Hund weiß, dass sich sein Artgenosse freut, wenn er mit dem Schwanz wedelt. Aber wenn ein Mensch lacht, kann er gerade auch abgrundtief traurig sein. Wir sind auch dumm. Aber vielleicht sind wir ein kleines bisschen weniger dumm, weil wir es wissen"

„Wir müssen reden, Draco" steht in deiner chaotischen Schrift, die ich so sehr liebe, auf dem Zettel.  
„Gleicher Ort, gleiche Zeit?" antworte ich und du nickst kaum merklich, als du es gelesen hast.

Nun ist er wohl gekommen, der Zeitpunkt, vor dem ich seit drei Jahren so viel Angst habe. Du wirst sagen, dass wir unsere Zukunft nicht gemeinsam verbringen können und ich werde wissen, dass du Recht hast. Einfach alles hindert uns daran. Es ist erstaunlich, wie erwachsen man mit 17 Jahren sein kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob es jemals meine Absicht war, so zu werden, aber meine Liebe zu dir hat nichts anderes zugelassen. Und dir geht es dabei nicht viel anders. Ich sehe, wie du dich innerlich immer mehr von Granger und Weasley abwendest. Aber dich in der Öffentlichkeit von ihnen abzuwenden ist genauso unmöglich, wie unsere gemeinsame Zukunft.

Als es zum Stundenende klingelt, schenkst du mir kurz ein Lächeln und gesellst dich zu den beiden Menschen, mit denen du in der Öffentlichkeit das goldene Trio bildest. Auch ich muss mich wieder in Welten vorwagen, in denen ich nicht leben möchte und so lasse ich es zu, dass Pansy sich an meinen Arm klammert und mich mit ihrem Liebesgesülze überschüttet. Aus ihrem Mund klingt das so billig und doch bleibt mir nicht anderes übrig, als ihr meine Zuneigung vorzuspielen. Unsere Hochzeit ist seit unserer Geburt geplant, genauso wie mein Platz an der Seite Voldemorts.

Erst als wir beide uns näher kennen lernten, fingen wir an, darüber nachzudenken, aus den uns gegebenen Rollen einfach herauszuspazieren. Doch da war es schon längst zu spät. Gemeinsam träumten wir von einem Leben, weit weg von Großbritannien, Voldemort und Dumbledore, weit weg von all den Menschen, die Erwartungen an uns hatten. Und davon träumen wir manchmal immer noch. Aber Zauberer haben Mittel und Wege, Geflohene wiederzufinden. Diese Mittel haben sowohl die weiße, als auch die dunkle Seite. Und sie würden sie nutzen, damit sie ihre Schützlinge wiederfänden. Denn wir beide sind unentbehrlich für die jeweilige Seite.

Nach dem Mittagessen wandere ich zum Raum der Wünsche. Du wartest schon auf mich und ich kann die Trauer in deinem Gesicht sehen. Trauer darüber, dass das unser letztes Treffen sein wird. Gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, wenden wir uns der Tür zu. Eine unscheinbare Holztür, die uns jedes Mal einen anderen Raum präsentiert. Als wir den Raum heute betreten, ist er ganz schwarz.

„Er weiß, dass wir untergehen" stelle ich fest.

„Er weiß viel" sagst du und streichst liebevoll über die schwarze Wand. Dieser Raum ist uns ans Herz gewachsen. Hier kann uns keiner unsere Träume nehmen.

„Ob er die Zukunft kennt?" frage ich und du lächelst traurig.

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber er wird sie uns nicht zeigen" Jetzt hast du die Hand von der Wand genommen und streichst mir damit sanft über die Wange.

„Es geht nicht mehr weiter, oder?" fragst du. Und weil der Raum die Frage schon bestätigt, taucht an den beiden gegenüber liegenden Seiten jeweils ein Bild auf.

„Es geht noch weiter, Harry. Nur das Wir bleibt stehen" sage ich und schaue mir die beiden Bilder an. Eins von ihnen zeigt Pansy und Voldemort im Vordergrund, im Hintergrund sind meine Eltern und viele der Slytherins zu sehen. Das andere zeigt das Weasley-Mädchen neben Dumbledore und hinter ihnen deine „Freunde" und deine Eltern.

„Aber ist denn das Wir nicht alles, was jemals hätte weiter gehen sollen?" überlegst du und streichst über die Gesichter deiner Eltern. Wahrscheinlich sind es die einzigen beiden Menschen auf diesem Bild, die an dich keine Erwartungen stellen und die du deswegen liebst.

„Was sind schon die Wünsche zweier Menschen gegen den Willen eines Landes?" antworte ich.

„Nichts" sagst du, während du dich an mich lehnst.

An diesem Abend küssen wir uns nicht einmal. Unser Abschied darf keine Hoffnung wecken auf eine Zukunft, die niemals sein wird. Wir stehen so, bis spät in die Nacht hinein, du an mich gelehnt und ich die Arme um dich gelegt. Morgen wird man uns unserem eigenen Schicksal überlassen. Oder besser gesagt, anfangen, die Erwartungen, die man an uns hat, von uns erfüllen zu lassen. Denn die Menschen sind ungeduldig. In zwei Tagen wird jeder von uns heiraten.

Irgendwann löst du dich doch noch von mir und hältst mir eine silberne Kette hin. Der Anhänger zeigt zwei ineinander verschlungene Drachen, die sich um eine grünlich pulsierende Kugel winden.

„Vergiss mich nicht, Draco" bittest du mich. An deinem Hals sehe ich die gleiche Kette hängen. Ich brauche nicht lange nachzudenken, ob ich die Kette annehme, oder nicht.

„Dray, was ist denn das für eine Kette? Die ist ja wunderschön!" kreischt Pansy mir in mein Ohr und versucht, die Kette zur genaueren Betrachtung anzufassen. Mit einem Knurren schlage ich ihre Hand weg.

„Hab' ich gefunden" murmele ich und wende mich zum Fenster.

„Warum ist sie dir dann so wichtig, dass ich sie nicht anfassen darf?" fragt Pansy. Es ist erschreckend, wie gut sie mich manchmal kennt.

„Manchmal liegt in den einfachsten Dingen der größte Wert" antworte ich, meine es so und beziehe es doch eigentlich weder auf die Kette, noch auf Harry. Eher denke ich an die Umarmung zurück. Plötzlich spüre ich eine ungewöhnliche Wärme von der Kette ausgehen und gleichzeitig höre ich Pansy quietschen.

„Oh, Dray, die Kugel wird ja rot!" Mit einer Hand umfasse ich fest den Anhänger und weiß, jetzt kannst auch du fühlen, dass ich an dich denke. Dass du ausgerechnet Voldemort seine Art der Verständigung abgeguckt hast, lässt mich schmunzeln. Es ist ein kleines Herausragen in dieser so glatt geplanten Welt.

Einen Tag später schon trage ich Pansy angeblich glücklich über die Schwelle. Doch jeder Gedanke gilt immer noch dir. Ich habe oft die Wärme der Kette gespürt und mindestens genauso oft habe ich sie dich spüren lassen. Auch jetzt fühle ich sie wieder und innerlich lächele ich traurig. Sobald ich Pansy nicht mehr auf den Armen habe, lasse auch ich dir ein Stück Geborgenheit zukommen. Denn das ist es, was wir am meisten brauchen. Wir haben uns damit abgefunden, in einer arrangierten Welt zu leben und wir wissen, dass wir uns alles andere als Zuhause fühlen würden. Aber dieser kleine Anhänger reicht aus, um uns für einen kurzen Moment glücklich zu machen, denn Dank ihm erinnern wir uns, dass es dort draußen jemanden gibt, bei dem wir uns völlig fallen lassen können. Selbst wenn wir ihm nie wieder begegnen.

Drei Jahre später:

Der Wind spielt mit meinen Haaren und ich lese mir zum dritten Mal das Pergament in meinen Händen durch. Ich bin reicher, als je zuvor, wenn man Reichtum in Geld misst. Dieses Pergament wühlt mich auf, lässt mein Herz verkrampfen und mich in die Knie sinken. Es musste ja passieren. Als Voldemort fiel, war ich nicht dabei. Nicht, weil ich mich ihm nicht angeschlossen hatte, sondern weil er andere Pläne für mich hatte. Ich sollte einmal sein Nachfolger werden und deshalb durfte ich nicht sterben. Nun sieht die ganze Zaubererwelt mit bangen auf mich herab, denn ich bin es, der ihre Zukunft bestimmt, nachdem du Voldemort besiegt hast. Aber was für einen Preis wir bezahlt haben. Wir hätten glücklich werden können. Die großen Mächte, die uns davon abhielten, sind nun tot. Aber was bringt uns das noch? Mit einem leisen Flattern gleitet mir dein Testament aus den Händen. Du hast mir alles vererbt, was du je besessen hast. Selbst das Haus, in dem du mit Ginny und eurem Sohn gewohnt hast. Es war ein Skandal, Harry Potters Eigentum ging an Draco Malfoy, den potenziellen Nachfolger Voldemorts, was keiner sich erklären konnte, außer mir selbst. Ich knie vor deinem Grabstein nieder. Ich habe den Orden des Phönix aus dem Haus der Blacks verbannt und Ginny aus Godric's Hollow. Irgendwie hast du es auch geschafft, mir das Sorgerecht für deinen Sohn James zu übertragen. Ich selbst habe noch keine Kinder und nun mache ich Ginny noch unglücklicher, als sie so oder so schon war. Ich weiß, dass sie das nicht verdient hat, sie kann nichts dafür, dass sie ein Teil der arrangierten Welt war. Aber ich wollte deinem Wunsch nachkommen und James nach deinen Ansichten erziehen. Er sollte nicht so aufwachsen, wie alle anderen. Am liebsten hätte ich mich die Klippe runter gestürzt, doch das wäre feige gewesen. Endlich entzifferte ich die Inschrift auf deinem Grabstein, die du selbst am Tage deiner Hochzeit verfasst hast.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Drache, von Anfang an bis in alle Ewigkeit" steht dort und jeder weiß, dass damit nicht Ginny gemeint ist. Allerdings wissen nur wenige, wem es wirklich gilt. Ich schaue noch mal hin und entdecke unter dieser Aufschrift eine Zweite.

„Geh nicht unter" steht dort wie eine letzte Bitte an mich, ein Versprechen, dass ich weiterleben würde. Du hast es nicht geschafft. Aber weil ich diesen einen Satz gesehen habe, muss ich es schaffen. Ich beschließe, in Godric's Hollow einzuziehen. Ich werde es zu einem Andenken an dich und deine Eltern machen, werde es hüten, so wie du es hüten würdest und James als ein letztes Geschenk von dir sehen. Wenn die Welt einen neuen dunklen Lord will, dann findet sie den nicht in mir. Auch Pansy wird mich niemals mehr wieder sehen. Ich werde von der Bildfläche verschwinden. Ich hebe dein Testament auf und lese es ein letztes Mal durch. Erst jetzt entdecke ich das versteckte PS am Ende:

„Der volle Name meines Sohnes ist James Draco Potter." Ich lächele und stehe auf. Langsam gehe ich zum Kinderwagen und mein Lächeln wird ein wenig größer, während ich ihn voran schiebe.

„Komm Draco, wir gehen nach Hause"


End file.
